


How to safe a life

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: A short Shaytham Fanfiction. Just had the idea. I hope you like it :)Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayKenway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayKenway/gifts).



> Hey everyone, 
> 
> please enjoy this fanfiction :) i hope you like it!  
> And sorry for the bad Englisch (i'm native German) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was already late on this day. It was winter and pretty snowy and cold outside. 

Haytham and Shay were on the Morrigan to organize and plan some stuff for the order. "That was it for today i think." Haytham said while laying away his notes. "Sir, you should eat something." Shay said while he opened a cabinet and pulled out a basket full of fresh red apples. Haytham looked at the basket and smiled. "What?" Shay asked him confused. It was an unusual sight to see the Grandmaster smiling. "Nothing, i just think you have a predilection for apples." Haytham said. Shay nodded "I do". He replied while Haytham took an apple and ate it. "They are very tasty and fresh." the Grandmaster said. "Indeed, i got them this morning from a market. I am very sorry that i don't have anything else here at the moment." Shay apologized. "Don't worry it's fine. Shay, i have to talk to you about something." "And what might that be?" Shay asked and leaned against a wall. "Tomorrow we need to set sail to Boston, i need to do some business there, would that be okay?" Haytham asked. Shay looked confused at him. "Sir, of course it is okay. What business?" he asked. Haytham shook his head. "Shay, you know you are my most trusted companion but this is something personal..." he said. Shay looked at him "I understand, Sir. I will immediately order Gist to set sail to Boston. The wind is just fine, we should be there at midday by tomorrow. Please get some rest while i will take the control of my ship." Shay said. Haytham grabbed Shays arm "Wait... there is something else." "Sir?" Shay looked at him. "I have a mission for you which you need to take care of while i will take care of the personal business. You shall sail to Philadelphia and take down the Assassin quarters there." Shay nodded "I understand. I won't disappoint you. But please Sir, you need some rest... don't take it personal but you work too much the last days... you barely get rest. This is not good...." Shay said with a sign of worrying in his eyes. Haytham sighed. "You are right, Shay... you know... there are so many things going on in my mind...." he said while sitting on the bed in the cabin. "Maybe it would help if you talk about it....furthermore i hope it isn't a dangerous personal mission" Shay said while looking into the tired eyes of his Master. Haytham shook his head. "Cormac, i want to give you something..." Shay looked at him. Haytham handed him over a small book which looked like a diary. "Please just take care of it, while i will be away." he said. "As you wish, Sir, but now please get some rest." Shay took the book and left the cabin to steer the morrigan.

On the next morning the temprature was sinking deeper so it was even colder. The wind was flogging into Shays face as he threw out the anchor in Boston. Haytham came out of his cabin. He still looked tired even though he slept until midday. "Good morning, Sir, hope you had a peaceful night." Shay asked. Haytham looked at Shay "You were up the whole night to steer your ship?" he asked surprised. "Aye, i was. Just as i promised we arrived now." Shay said. "Cormac, you should get some rest too if you stay up all night and sail overtired you will crush against a growler and kill us all." he exhorted him. "Don't worry, Sir. I am a skilled captain. I know what i do." Shay assured. "Alright then... i will be back soon, do not forget your mission." Haytham said and left the morrigan.  
Shay looked behind him with a weird feeling. "Everything alright, Captain Cormac?" Gist asked. Shay nodded. "Set sail to Philadelphia! I have some business to do." he commanded. 

A few hours later the Morrigan reached the harbour of Philadelphia. Shay looked at Gist "Christopher, please take care of my ship." he said while Gist nodded. Shay walked through Philadelphia while still having a weird feeling about the personal business of his master. On his way to the target he bumped into an old lady. "Watch where you walk!" she hissed. "Excuse me." Shay said and realized that something felt out of his pocket. It was the mysterious book which he got from Haytham. He picked it up. There must have been a reason why he gave it to me... he thought. 

He sat down on a bench and opened it. "It's his journal.... but why...... i cannot read it...." he said it to himself. He knew it was wrong to read it but curiosity always had the upper hand. Shay started to read the Diary. He overleapt some pages. Sir....i never knew you had a sister.... neither did i know your father was killed by a Templar..... he thought. Personal mission.....so you are taking revenge on Reginald Birch..... Shay thought. He was worried about Haytham since he was stressed out a lot the last days... but he also had a mission to do. Should he postpone his mission...? But what would Haytham, who was thinking so high of him thinking about him then?  
Maybe Master Kenway needs me right now.... Shay thought and decided to postpone his mission.

Shay went back on his Ship and commanded Gist to set sail as soon as possible to sail back to Boston. Gist looked at Shay "Well that was fast business." Shay looked at him "I didn't get my mission done... Gist... i have a bad feeling about Master Kenway...like something happened to him....." Gist raised his eyebrow. "Captain Cormac you should not worry. The Grandmaster is very skilled. He will be alright whatever his mission is." he said. Shay looked at him "Gist... even the most skilled people aren't safe from death...." Shay said while thinking about the part about Edward James Kenway's death in the journal. 

One hour later the morrigan reached Boston. Gist looked up into the sky. "Captain Cormac...? Do you see that...?" he pointed at a big cloud of dark smoke. Shay cursed. "That's not good. I have to go!, Gist, please take care of the ship!" Shay said as he wanted to run into the direction of the cloud. Gist grabbed Shays arm. "You will not go there alone." he said. "As you said the most skilled people aren't safe from death.... your own words..." Gist said. Shay looked at him. "Thank you, mate." Shay said and ran with Gist into the direction of the smoke as two aggressive people ran towards them and attacked them. "I will take care of them! Look for Master Kenway!" Gist yelled. One of the attackers grinned "Master Kenway, huh? Well he will get roasted by now." the man said. Shay looked shocked "Birch..?!" "Indeed that's my name." the man said. "GO CORMAC, don't lose any time!!" Gist yelled while fighting against Birch and his comrade. Shay nodded and pulled on his mask to ran into the smoke. It wasn't easy to see there "MASTER KENWAY??" he yelled as loud as he could several times. He got no answer. He saw a big house which was on fire. "Shit..." Shay cursed and walked into the house trying to avoid the flames as safely as possible. "MASTER KENWAY???" he yelled again caughing because of the smoke. The smoke was burning in his eyes. Many corpses were laying around. He looked to the floor and saw Haythams hat laying there. "Master Kenway!!!" he picked up his hat and walked further into the house. There he saw Haytham laying on the floor. "MASTER KENWAY!!" Shay picked him up immediately and tried to find a way out of the house. Flames everywhere. He wrapped Haytham into his cloak and ran through the flames outside, coughing from the smoke. Gist was still outside badly injured but he was still able to walk. Beside him lay the corpses of Birch and the other man. As Gist saw Shay he immediately wrapped a blanket around him to turn off the flames. "Captain...Cormac.... i am sorry... i did my best..." Gist passed out too Shay caught his body with his other arm. With Haytham and Gist in his arms he went back to the ship. He staggered his way. His eyesight was blurring from the smoke. Meanwhile Gist was awake again. Shay layed Gist into his Cabin he was able to bond his injuries himself. Shay carried Haytham into his cabin and layed him on his bed. He layed his fingers on his neck to find out that his pulse was very weak. Shay sighed. "Master Kenway... please hold on...." Shay whispered while grabbing Haythams Hands. Shay also had a lot of injuries caused by the fire but he didn't cared about them. His priority now was his Grandmaster.  
Night came and Haytham still didn't woke up. Shay lit some candles and sat beside Haythams bed, holding his hands while taking care of him. He layed his head on the bed and fell asleep. 

Time went by so fast. The third day in the middle of the night Shay still sat beside his Grandmaster and slept with his head on his bedside. Shays hands still laying on Haythams hands. Haytham opened his eyes slowly, looking around. "Where am i....?" he asked quietly. Shay felt Haythams hands slowly moving and woke up. "Cormac....?" Haytham asked. "Master Kenway...." Shay said. Shays eyes filled up with tears as he pulled Haytham slowly into his arms. He tried to hide them. Haytham looked confused. "Cormac....?" Haytham asked again. "You almost died...." Shay whispered. Haythams eyes widened. "I remember....there was an ambush..... Birch wasn't alone.....I.... wait where did you know....?" he asked Shay. "Master Kenway... i am so sorry.... i read your journal.... the one you gave to me before you went there....." Shay said quietly still holding Haytham. "I gave it to you in case i wouldn't survive....how long was i gone...?" "three days.... Gist was also injured but he is fine right now.... he killed Birch...." Shay said. Haytham sighed relieved. "You were laying on the floor in the burning house... i thought you were......" Shay swallowed. Haytham looked at Shay. He cares so much about me....Haytham thought and layed his hands on Shays shoulders. "You saved my life....." Haytham said. "But you shouldn't risk your life because of mine...." he continued. "Master Cormac, your life is much more valuable than mine.... without you the order would bankrupt...." Shay said while slowly letting go of Haytham. "No it wouldn't." Haytham said. Shay looked at him wondering. "Because they would have another great grandmaster.... Shay Patrick Cormac.... promise me something...." Haytham said. "Anything, Master Kenway...." Shay said looking deeply into his Masters' eyes. "If something happens to me... and i won't survive... please take in my place...." Shay nodded. "Yes, Sir...." Haytham smiled weakly and pulled Shay close then kissed him deeply. 

~ The End ~


End file.
